


Beat My Score (Holiday sequel)

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Akaashi has a present for his long time boyfriend, and he has the perfect way to give it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this during a family gathering this holiday, and I kind of want to make it a small series 
> 
> If you haven't read Beat My Score, I suggest reading it first.

"Kenma, take a break from work and help with the decorations, everyone will be here soon," Akaashi called from the living room as he placed a line of fairy lights on top of their TV. It's been years since he and Kenma had gotten, once they were out of college they had moved into a bigger apartment, though still close to their friends. He turned smiling down at his boyfriend, black and blond hair tied up into a messy bun, the front of his hair loose in front.

"What can I do?" Kenma asked looking down at all the decorations spread out onto the floor. Eyebrow arching, when did they even get this many decorations, there were much more there than last year's holiday party. "Keiji...where did all this come from?" he picked up a long strand of garland.

"It's left over from Bokuto and Kuroo's wedding, I stole it off the tables and walls."

"You didn't..."

"I did, they were going to waste it anyways," The younger pointed out as he took out another strand of fairy lights. "Put those garlands across the kitchen counter and kitchen bar," he ordered walking to the out let as he plugged the lights in making sure they worked. He hummed dragging one of the dining table chairs over to the wall with tape. He stood on top of the chair taping the lights across the wall, wobbling on the chair slightly.

"Please be careful," Kenma's concerned voice called out, making Akaashi laugh. "I'm not like Lev, I'm not going to fall off a chair because "gravity is against me"," he rolled his eyes remembering the tall male clearly stepping too forward on the chair causing it to flip over on him. He could feel his boyfriend fussing over him until he got down from the chair.

"I'm going to take the chairs away," his boyfriend replied walking back over to the pile of decorations. The younger rolled his eyes meeting him at the pile. "You can hang whatever you want," he smiled taking a red tinsel garland, his eyes traveled secretly to watch Kenma. He watched as the male finally choose some fairy lights to put with the stencil garland.

Akaashi wrapped his red garland around both his hands, leaving some slack between them as he slowly crept up behind Kenma. He grinned wide before throwing his arms up and over his head, down to his chest yanking him back against his own chest, trapping him.

"Release me," Kenma whined trying to get out of his captives hold. "We have stuff to do before the party, remember."

"What's the password."

"Please, let me go?"

"Nope."

"Akaashi's the...best...boyfriend in the world."

"You hesitated."

Kenma pouted turning as much as he could, looking up at his boyfriend, noticing the playful tone of his voice didn't match his face which had 'loving boyfriend' written all over it. He smiled leaning up until their mouths pressed together in a kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Akaashi unwrapped his hands, freeing his boyfriend from his hold. "Do we have food for the party?"

"I just bought snacks and other cold foods...if anyone wants rice or something we have food they can make," Akaashi responded returning to the chair, much to the older's distress as he hung the rest of the decorations onto the ceiling. He smirked looking over at the cat like eyes watching him. "Oh no," he fake gasped lifting one foot off the chair acting like he was losing his balance before hopping off. He laughed seeing his boyfriend's scrunched up face.

"Sometimes I think you're worse than Kuroo and Bokuto," The older kept his scrunched up face as he shook the thought of their best friends out of his head. He loved them, he really did but they were loud, and with Shouyou, Lev, Yaku and Tsukishima, with most likely Kageyama and Yamaguchi, it was going to get louder. Though he didn't mind Yamaguchi, he was quiet for the most part.

"What are you thinking about?" the younger hummed observing his boyfriend, he could easily read when he went into his head.

"How loud it's going to be."

"Do you want me to find the noise canceling headphones?"

Kenma shook his head as he stretched his arms over his head, he was wearing Akaashi's sweater with skinny jeans, not wanting to show off the flesh of his legs. Part of the reason was his boyfriend was very fond of his bare legs and wouldn't be able to help but touch them even with their guest, the other reason was because it was cold in the apartment. "Do I need to change?" he asked, dropping his hands back down.

Akaashi shook his head 'no' right away. "No, you look comfy and we aren't leaving anywhere, I'm sure our friends won't judge...though I wouldn't complain if you changed into sho--"

"No," the older deadpanned walking out of the living room, back into their shared room so he could continue his work before the guest got there.

The younger laughed at the straight, short answer. Shaking his head, Akaashi moved the left over decorations into a box, moving the box to the closet, shoving it into the corner. He looked over at the clock, they only had a few hours left until their friends were suppose to show up. 'I can take a nap,' he thought looking towards the couch then to the bedroom. Would he bother Kenma being in there?

He thought for a few seconds before heading into the bedroom. Kenma was on the bed with his laptop typing away. He moved slowly on top the bed, not wanting to mess up his flow until he was laying right beside him.

"What time are they coming?" Kenma asked, eyes never leaving his screen, his fingers never stopping.

"In a couple hours," Akaashi replied, shutting his eye he curled closer to his boyfriend's crossed legs. He opened his eyes, feeling Kenma's hand in his hair, staring at his leg he could still hear typing, a smile grew on his face as fingers scratched his head causing him to grow tired.

* * *

 

He didn't know when his eyes had closed, but when he woke up he was alone in the bed. He could hear talking out in the living room. 'How long was I asleep,' Akaashi thought rolling over to look at the clock before shooting up from the bed. He stumbled around forcing the sleep from his eyes as he walked out of the room.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto's voice rung out seconds before arms were wrapped around him and he was lifted into the air. He let out a small yelp as his chest was squeezed tight before being put down. "It's nice to see you too," he wheezed, a hand on his chest.

Kenma smiled getting up from the couch to pull his boyfriend over to their guest. "I didn't want to wake you up...I figured the noise would have..."

Akaashi nodded looking around. "Where is everyone else?" he asked he was sure he had invited all of their closer friends. He wanted to have an audience for later. Then again, he didn't know how Kenma was going to react to his special gift so maybe this was better.

"Things came up they said," Kuroo spoke up looking at his phone, no, not his phone, he had Kenma's phone.

"Why do you have his phone?"

"Because Bokuto was holding him against his will and his phone was ringing," the older chuckled as the phone was snatched from his hands. "Cute pictures you guys have together, especially the one on the beach," his laughter growing when Kenma started hitting his arm.

"Okay, so one...don't look through Kenma's pictures, and two, what should we do now since it's just the four of us?" Akaashi asked walking to the chair, sitting down in it, he patted his lap as his boyfriend walked over to him, sitting down on top of his. He smiled wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist, looking at their best friends.

"Actually...we have some news," He watched as Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other, fingers intertwined together, gold wedding rings on their ring finger.

"Oh? I'm curious," He smiled leaning over a little as Kenma clicked buttons on his phone, but he was facing the other two now.

"Our papers went through and our apartment was cleared...we're going to be adopting a child," Kuroo broke the news, smiling wide as him and Bokuto pressed closer together.

Akaashi felt his heart swell as Kenma's head shot up. "That's amazing you guys, I'm so happy for you," he congratulated, reminding him of his own news...or gift he still had to do.

"I'm not taking care of the child," Kenma frowned going back to his phone.

"But Kenmaaaa," Bokuto whined flopping on top of his husbands lap while he did. "You're always home writing codes, a child will keep you company when Akaashi is gone on business trips."

"That also means more distractions," the pudding head grumbled pressing more against his boyfriend. "And if the child dropped something on my laptop, I would never see you guys again."

"Kenmaaaaaa," Kuroo whined this time a grin curling on his face. "Kenmaaaa," the husbands started to whine together.

Kenma scowled looking back at his boyfriend.

Akaashi chuckled shaking his head. "I'm not saying anything," he added before pressing a kiss against his cheek, moving until he could stand up going to the kitchen. "How about some food and drinks?"

* * *

 

After a couple shots the group was a little tipsy. Akaashi was laughing more than normal as Kenma danced to the music playing from the speaker, Bokuto trying to dance with him and Kuroo was recording it on his phone. 'It's time,' he thought getting up from the group, rushing to their shared bedroom and into the closet. He pulled out too giant mats taking it out to the living room.

"What's that for?" Kuroo asked setting his phone up to take another video.

"A game, I have, ah...a thing I need to give Kenma."

"A thing for me?" Kenma piped up trying to stop dancing but he was still swaying slightly.

Akaashi smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "You will see," he winked hooking the dance mats up to the game system, turning it on with the TV. He got back up heading to the bedroom, this time to his dresser. He moved his clothes around before pulling out a small box, placing it in his pocket.

"What's the thing for me?" his boyfriend asked once he returned to the living room, Kuroo and Bokuto eyeing him curiously.

"You'll get it...if you beat my score," Akaashi smirked as Kenma's mouth dropped, just like when they met, just like when they started dating years ago. He beat Kenma to date him, now it was Kenma turn.

Kenma's lips curled, seeming to sober up at that. "Alright, fine," he agreed as they both stepped onto their respective dance mats.

The younger watched as his boyfriend moved to select a song, and then a difficulty. "I'm going to win."

'I hope you do,' Akaashi thought, hand lazily feeling the small box in his pocket. He watched as the song was finally chosen and the screen lit up with a 'START".

They moved their feet in sync with each other. Not once missing a beat as the song continued. Akaashi looked over noticing he was a head, frowning he missed acouple of the arrows until Kenma was further a head than him by a larger margin. He could hear Kuroo and Bokuto cheering in the background. He bit his lip as the song started to near its end. It was now, or never.

Moving off his mat, Akaashi dug in his pocket pulling out the small box, earning a small gasp from his friends behind them, he looked at them shushing them as Kuroo and Bokuto got their phones out to record. Akaashi smiled shaking his head as the song came to an end he got on one knee, opening the box to reveal a set of rings.

Akaashi watched as his boyfriend got excited for winning, turning to where he once stood. "Kenma," he spoke softly his boyfriend turning around. He watched as Kenma jumped back in shock, hands coming up to cover his mouth. He felt like he had cotton in his mouth, his heart pounding as he opened his mouth. "I knew since the first day I saw you at the arcade, I wanted to be with you, I had to be with you. As the years went on I realized how much I love you, and, I've realized I never want to let you go..." he swallowed again, trying to steady his voice. "Will you marry me?"

There was a pause and Akaashi felt like he was going to throw up. Kenma was standing there frozen, he could hear Kuroo whispering encouraging words, which were most likely going to be picked up in the video. He took a breath in opening his mouth until his boyfriend suddenly launched himself at him, knocking them both over. "Is that a---" his words were cut off by a hard kiss. He ignored the hoots coming from behind as he closed his eyes kissing Kenma back, his free hand holding the back of the older's head, being mindful of his messy hair bun. They stayed like that until Kenma leaned up, straddling his stomach.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
